


Der Brief

by PhilosophicCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Letters I'll Never Send [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Letters
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/PhilosophicCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lieber L.,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>weißt du, ich glaube ich habe dich noch nie weinen sehen. Außer dieses eine mal ...</i>
</p><p>Ein paar Gedanken, die ich mir gemacht und in einen Brief gepackt habe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Brief

_Lieber L.,_

_ich weiß, es ist komisch, das ich dir einen Brief schreibe, und normalerweise tue ich sowas auch nicht, oder ich schicke die Briefe nie ab. Aber ich habe gestern nachgedacht, und ich denke, dass ein Brief jetzt doch ganz gut wäre._  
_Weißt du, ich glaube, ich habe dich noch nie weinen sehen. Außer dieses eine mal. Weißt du, ich glaube es waren immer die anderen, die geweint haben. Es waren immer wir. Immer J. oder ich._  
_Das einzige mal, an das ich mich erinnern kann, an dem du geweint hast, war eine Beerdigung. War die Beerdigung. Die Beerdigung deiner Mutter._  
_Ich habe auch geweint, obwohl ich deine Mutter nur ein einziges mal getroffen hatte. Nur ein mal, als wir noch in den Kindergarten gegangen sind. Das eine mal, als ich noch vier oder fünf war._  
_Ich habe mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie schlimm es erst für dich gewesen sein muss. Du kanntest sie. Du kanntest sie wirklich. Und du hast sie schon als sie noch lebte nur so selten gesehen. Ein bis drei mal im Monat. Du hast ja nicht bei ihr gewohnt. Nein,du hast bei einer Pflegefamilie gewohnt, weil deine Mutter zu krank war. Und gestorben ist sie, weil sie ihre Medizin nicht vertragen hat._  
_Das war drei Tage vor deinem Geburtstag. Du hast sie gefunden. Du und deine Pflegemutter, weil du mit ihr ein Geschenk hier in Berlin kaufen wolltest. Das muss grauenhaft gewesen sein._  
_Aber ich kann es nur schätzen. Ich weiß es nicht. Nicht genau. Ich denke ich unterschätze dieses Gefühl bei weitem. Wenn meine Mutter sterben würde, würde ich verzweifeln. Ich denke ich würde mindestens ein Jahr nicht zur Schule gehen können. Du schon. Du hast es geschafft. Mir ist das ja nie passiert. Zum Glück._

_Mir ist vieles nie passiert, was dir passiert ist. Du hattest zum Beispiel nie einen Vater, ich schon. Ich habe meinen jeden Tag gesehen. Er hat mich immer in den Kindergarten und später zur Schule gebracht._  
_Mein Vater hat mich immer aufgemuntert, wenn's mir schlecht ging. Mein Vater war immer da. Und du? Du hattest ein Bild und einen Namen. Du hast deinen Vater nie kennengelernt. Das hast du bis heute nicht._  
_Ich komme mir dumm vor und klein, wenn ich mich daran erinnere, dass ich dich damals in der Grundschule einfach so danach gefragt habe. Klar, das war kindliche Neugier, und ich weiß ja auch gar nicht, ob es dich wirklich gestört hat. Du kennst es gar nicht mit Vater. Du hattest es nie anders, aber das hindert dich ja auch nicht daran traurig zu sein. Das hindert dich nicht daran es dir anders zu wünschen. Das hindert dich nicht daran zu träumen._  
_Weißt du, ich habe vor zwei Jahren, kurz nach dem Tod deiner Mutter, erfahren, dass du in deiner Kindheit oft in einem Kinderheim warst. Du hast nie darüber gesprochen. Das kann ich verstehen. Ich hätte es auch nicht unbedingt getan. Vermutlich. Ich weiß es nicht. Und wieder kann ich nur schätzen, kann ich nur versuchen, zu verstehen._  
_Als meine Mutter es mir erzählt hat, da kam von mir irgendeine dumme, typische 'Ich-habe-gerade-Mitleid'-Bemerkung. Weiter habe ich nicht darüber nachgedacht. Weiter hat es mich nicht interessiert. Weiter war es mir egal. Das hattest du nicht verdient, das weiß ich jetzt. Ich hatte wirklich Mitleid, aber das brauchtest du nicht. Davon hattest du genug. Du hättest jemanden gebraucht, der für dich da gewesen wäre. Das war ich nicht._

_Weißt du, du hast uns glaube ich noch nie mit deinen Problemen konfrontiert. Du hast dich immer nur um unsere Probleme gekümmert. Wenn wir geweint haben, dann hast du uns getröstet. Dann warst du da._  
_Als deine Mutter gestorben ist, als wir damals bei dir waren. Ich glaube ich hätte etwas sagen sollen. Ich hätte ausnahmsweise mal für dich da sein sollen. Ich glaube ich hätte dich trösten sollen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich etwas gesagt habe. Aber ich bin mir auch sicher, dass es dir nicht wirklich geholfen hat. Ich hatte selbst Probleme mit mit ihrem Tod, und am Ende hast du mir geholfen. Nicht ich dir._  
_Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass J. dir geholfen hat, und das deine zwei Pflegemütter es auch getan haben._  
_Ich bin mir sicher, du hattest es nicht leicht. Du hattest es bestimmt nicht leicht. Du bist auch umgezogen, in ein anderes Bundesland, in ein kleines Dorf. Eineinhalb Stunden Zugfahrt und dann noch eine halbe Stunde zu Fuß entfernt. Ich weiß nicht, ob du wegen deiner Mütter schon mal dumme Sprüche ertragen musstest. Vielleicht musstest du es. Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Es gibt solche Menschen. Die Leute wie dich wegen sowas runter machen würden._

_Weißt du, wenn ich dich jetzt anrufen würde, und auf deine Frage warum einfach sagen würde: „Nur so“, dann würdest du lachen. Ich weiß es. Du würdest lachen und sagen „Hä, warum das denn?“_  
_Dann würde ich auch lachen. Wir würden noch ein paar Minuten über irgendwas belangloses reden, und dann würden wir auflegen. Und du hättest du mir wieder geholfen._  
_Ehrlich, ich bin so froh, dass ich dich kenne. Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe. Und ich würde das um nichts in der Welt aufgeben. Du bist und bleibst für immer mein bester Freund. Das wird sich nicht ändern, niemals. Stimmt's? Wir bleiben Freunde, oder? Du gehst nicht, ja?_  
_Erinnerst du dich, daran, wie du mich im Kindergarten aus versehen geschubst hast, und ich hingefallen bin? Seitdem hab ich eine Narbe, sie ist fast nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie war seit fast 11 Jahren immer da, und jetzt ist sie fast weg. Ich habe Angst, dass du auch verschwindest. Ich habe angst, dass ich dich vergesse. Diese Narbe habe ich vergessen, sie ist mir erst vor kurzem wieder eingefallen. Aber dich vergesse ich nicht, richtig?_  
_Unsere Freundschaft hält jetzt schon fast seit 15 Jahren. Sie hat das alles überlebt, meine Ignoranz, meine Dummheit, meine Kindlichkeit. Sie hat den Umzug überlebt. Sie hat die Entfernung überlebt. Sie hat es überlebt, dass wir uns nur 3 mal im Jahr sehen. Sie hat alles überlebt. Das wird auch weiterhin so bleiben, stimmt's?_

_Weißt du es kommt mir so verdammt unwirklich vor, dass die schlimmsten Probleme, der normalen Leute in unserer Klassenstufe sind, ob der Junge oder das Mädchen einen mag. Oder welchen Schauspieler man am besten findest. Oder ob die Klamotten cool sind._  
_Das ist so verdammt unwirklich, wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke. Du hast mit 13 deine Mutter verloren, und ich interessiere mich nur für Klamotten._  
_Aber du verzeihst mir, nicht wahr? Weil du mein bester Freund bist. Du, J. und ich, wir bleiben für immer zusammen und meine Angst ist unbegründet, richtig?_  
_Unsere Freundschaft hat mich überlebt, also überlebt sie auch alles andere, hab ich nicht recht?_  
_Weißt du, ich habe mich immer total stark gefühlt, jetzt weiß ich, dass das nicht stimmt. Eigentlich bist du der starke. Ich bin einfach nur sarkastisch und blöd. Ich komme mit gewissen Situationen nicht klar. Ich kann Menschen nicht helfen. Ich kann nicht die richtigen Sachen sagen, wenn's darauf ankommt. Ich kann überhaupt nicht mit Menschen umgehen. Aber du kannst es. Du stellst deine Probleme nie in den Mittelpunkt. Das sind immer andere._  
_Dieser Spruch: „Der der immer für andere da ist, tut das, damit sie nicht genau so leiden wie er.“ oder so. Ich dachte immer, dass das stimmt, habe aber nie darüber nachgedacht, ob ich so jemanden kenne. Aber du bist so jemand. Ich denke nicht, dass du das absichtlich machst. Und wenn, dann zeigst du es nicht. Dann fällt es den Leuten um dich herum nicht auf._  
_Ganz ehrlich: Ich bin froh, dass ich dich kenne und dass wir Freunde sind. Und ich wünsche mir, dass das für immer so bleibt._

_Mit ganz lieben Grüßen und bis bald,  
deine H._


End file.
